


vanity is quite exhausting

by yukine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Griffon Has Absolutely Had It With V, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Struggle, Riding, Size Difference, Spoilers, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukine/pseuds/yukine
Summary: He was, after all, only human.





	vanity is quite exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> _self-indulgent, hedonistic_   
>  _blame it all on your upbringing_

**May 2nd**

 

V was vulnerable before the monster bearing his name.

It was almost as if he had come to worship. He was on his knees before the cruel King’s gruesome throne, head bowed in a sour prayer. Urizen watched as poison dripped from his beastly fangs. Silent and poised like a god, like a god.

Though still trapped in the ink swirled on V’s pale skin, V could hear Griffon’s frantic words dimly in the back of his skull. _Get out of here, V,_ Griffon warned desperately. _Bargaining like this won’t do you any good. He doesn’t wanna talk, he wants to fight and he’s gonna crush us like a can of soda if we don’t book it real fuckin’ soon._

But V had made up his mind. He held Griffon’s words in the same regards as he would the buzzing of a summer mosquito. Griffon could surely sense this, as his words trailed off into a frightened whimper. With a deep, shuddering breath, V parted his lips and let the pleas- once so far below him- begin.

“I know you seek security,” V said quietly, cursing the tremble to his every syllable, “and I know you seek strength. But this will not sate you; I doubt anything ever will.” Urizen said nothing. His gaze never lifted from searing against V’s skin, and V’s throat tightened. It was a silent prompt for him to continue, so he tried to quell his shaking and speak again. “We share a single, incomplete soul, you and I. What is missing from you is missing from me, and I know you are trying to fill it. You think the warmth of spilled blood can replace that of our mother’s hand. You covet the fruit because you think Dante will sing your praises if you can eat from it. But we have tried time and time again to achieve such power and gratification, and we have never ended anywhere but lower than where we began. Don’t you see? Nothing will ever be enough for you. This is meaningless death for no reward. Stand down, O King, and take my hand. We are weaker divided. Let Vergil be whole again.”

The tyrant’s finger tapped the armrest in mocking thought. Sweat dripped cold down V's nape. In all of his years as the heart of Vergil, V had never feared for his life. He remembered his father Sparda holding him on his knee, telling him that he was a very special child. Sparda had told him that with the blood in his veins, no harm could ever befall him that he couldn’t come back from stronger than before. It was why he provoked Dante into fight after fight. It was why he ran at Mundus, King of Darkness, with his blade drawn.

But V was nothing of Vergil’s demon strength and his devil’s regeneration. He was wholly, weakly human, sickly flesh and bone, and before the mighty emperor of the Underworld, V wondered for the first time in his life if he would die.

Urizen seemed...amused. V could feel the cruel, lopsided grin beneath his mask, and it sent shivers down his spine. His lower stomach tightened with fear and something unspeakable both.

“Little human,” boomed Urizen. His voice bordered on a laugh. “Frail little human… Without the strength of Sparda, all you can do is talk.” Urizen rose slowly onto two terrible feet, and V’s breathing quickened. With steps that sounding like bones crunching, Urizen began walking forward towards V. “Do you miss this, little one?” Urizen stretched out his hand, conjuring a spinning orange crystal to hover above his palm, before clenching it into a fist to shatter it. “Do you miss such power?”

 _Yes,_ thought V without hesitation. _Yes, more than anything._

Urizen slowly knelt before V, bringing himself somewhat closer to V’s eye level, though still frighteningly larger. He reached out a claw to lightly drag over V’s cheek, and V stiffened. He did not move to push Urizen’s hand away, however. He did not want to. “Of all pathetic humans, however,” Urizen said, “I make a pretty one.”

Griffon howled in fright in the back of V’s skull, and he was nothing if not hyper-aware of his own mortality. But a stupid, stupid force held him to his place, to standing his ground when Urizen could snap his fingers near V’s ear and have V collapse in a coughing fit. V looked Urizen in the eye, as close to it as he possibly could, and said nothing.

A horrible chuckle erupted throughout Urizen’s chest. “From every other human on this wretched Earth, I would see nothing but cowardice. I would see them cry and snivel, beg and whimper as they fall to their knees. But you are no ordinary human, little one.” The tip of the claw ghosted over V’s throat. “Bravery in impossible odds. I expected nothing less from you.”

“Of course,” replied V quietly, wrapping his hands around Urizen’s claw and pressing forward. “I doubt there is anything I can do to surprise you, much as I doubt you can ever truly surprise me. It is only logical, given our nature.”

“Only logical,” Urizen repeated slowly. Gradually, the tip of the talon slid from V’s jugular to his front, plucking torturously at the strings only just holding V’s jacket together across his otherwise bare chest. V knew what he was doing; Urizen wanted a reaction. In Urizen’s own twisted line of thinking, it would prove Urizen’s dominance if he was able to garner one. V would know. That thinking was once his own.

V would not give Urizen what he wanted. V would only take what he himself did.

Something primal festered hot in V’s stomach, self-serving and narcissistic. It clouded his thoughts as he reached for the strings of his jacket himself, shallow pants leaving pink lips. It was overwhelming to feel this as wholly human with no part of him high enough above this petty desire to cull it.

Urizen watched with all the hunger of a cat towards a mouse as V hooked a slender finger beneath the strings and tugged to loosen them, eyes slipping peacefully closed as if in a trance.

 _V,_ came the panicked voice of Griffon. _I’m tryin’ to stay quiet like you wanted me to and be a good little birdie but what the actual hell are you doing?! Have you lost your fucking mind?_

 _He is me, and I am him,_ thought back V, pulling the jacket open over his chest. _I recognize that he must be stopped, but I sense no malice in his actions now. Perhaps I am a foolish egomaniac seeking to seize this opportunity while it presents itself to me, and a slave to my unhindered human lust._ Urizen’s fingers lightly roved over V’s exposed chest and stomach, and V shivered.

‘Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained’, Blake had said.

Urizen lightly pressed his knuckle forward, nearly the length of V’s torso. Rough skin scraped over V’s soft flesh, pulling a muted sigh from his lips. Urizen was four or five times his size and even more so his strength. The reason in V brought vivid scenarios to the front of his mind of Urizen touching him, slowly and softly, to lure V in and snap him in half. He had every reason to; once V was dead, Urizen never had to worry about being trapped in a body with a conscience and heart ever again. He would be free to reign in unbridled power, liberated from his guilt, from his empathy, from his trauma. It was all he ever wanted- it was all _they_ ever wanted, and with his coat falling down to his elbows before him, V was a fly in his web.

And yet, in a haze of raw emotion in his heightened state, all V wanted to do was come in Urizen’s hand.

V whispered a soft curse as he wrapped his arms around Urizen’s finger, holding his chest against Urizen more than holding Urizen against himself. Urizen watched with silent fire as V bit his lip and rubbed himself against the scales and bone to his own pleasure, his skin a flushed, raw pink and hot. It was rough and it stung, but with a life like a Greek tragedy, Vergil was forced to find pleasure in the pain; and V had inherited the skill.

V gasped in spite of himself when Urizen began moving his finger on his own accord, pressing the flat of his claw to the pink bud on his chest. Urizen grumbled something low and pleased, perhaps praise, perhaps an insult, as V’s head bent down and his knees shook.

“Look at you,” murmured Urizen. “So quick to lose your drive to a simple touch… You came here to talk me off my throne, and what are you doing now but quivering at the lightest contact?”

This damned body, isolated humanity, was far more sensitive than Vergil’s. Urizen lightly kneaded against V’s fragile chest and V strained to hold back a moan. He had kept his composure in bed years ago with the Fortuna woman’s lipstick staining his neck, his impervious demonic half at the helm. This was new and this was overwhelming and it was as exciting as it was terrifying and he wanted more, more, _more._

“I don’t time for this,” said V, tight on breath and shivering under the teasing. “I don’t trust you, and would prefer you not give me space to think too hard and back out.”

Urizen scoffed, and V had to cling tighter as Urizen lightly traced spiderwebs over his skin. “I think you forget who is in control, little one.”

“We are two equal halves of a whole,” V whispered thinly. “I am as much of a force to be reckoned with as you.” He knew Urizen would not believe him, no matter how badly he wanted him to. Urizen stroked over the delicate skin between V’s hips, nudging against his waistband, and V whimpered.

“Even with your pet cat and dinner fowl-” _Hey,_ barked Griffon indignantly, “-do you really think you could make any stand against me?” Silence. V looked away and rolled his hips as the claw began tearing the fabric. “I will take as long as I want.”

V couldn’t find it in him to complain.

Threads slipped apart from threads, and V hissed as the air hit his thigh. “I could have removed my trousers,” V muttered in irritation. “You needn’t rip them. They were difficult to find.”

“It is not my concern.” Perhaps granting V pity anyway, Urizen drew his hand back, leaving V to finish tugging the fabric off his hips and kicking off his sandals.

He was a bare body before Urizen now; a sacrifice that had willingly surrendered itself.

Urizen seemed pleased. “All skin and bone, laid out for me… Can you handle your reward?”

V stood tall and unflinching, soaked in libido yet prepared to call his demons at a moments notice. “I am not as delicate as you think I am. You refuse to see me as an equal, and that hubris will be your downfall. Just as it has been so many times before.”

Urizen let out a gruff hum, leaning back as he did. “Very well. Let us begin.”

A shadow, low to the ground, flickered in V’s peripheral vision and the movement instinctively drug his gaze over. His breath caught in his throat as he watched a long, flexible appendage snake out from the foot of Urizen’s throne. Urizen noticed this, how V’s muscles tensed and pupils blew wide, and the... _t_ _entacle_ stilled, indicating that Urizen was in control of it.

Urizen’s hand slowly came to do something of stroking V’s hair, as if to comfort him. _Almost_ to comfort him- Urizen had no heart, after all. “Afraid, little one?” A beat passed where nothing happened, and V realized it was not rhetorical.

V came to the understanding that he was asking permission. Urizen wouldn’t do this if V truly didn’t want it, and although he knew he had agency the whole time, something in his lower stomach untwisted in warm relief.

V’s eyes came to fall again on the appendage, watching it twitch. Morbid curiosity and taboo hunger mingled in his chest, wondering how it (so very unhuman) would feel against his flesh. He was Vergil at his core, after all- and Vergil was a man with a hunger for knowledge and penchant for pleasure.

“No,” replied V softly. “I’m not.”

By now, Griffon had given up his feeble attempts at talking sense into V, knowing that it was useless. V was stubborn, maddeningly so, and despite the danger, he welcomed the alien feeling of the cool, leathery and slick tentacle beginning to work its way up his calf in a coil.

Urizen let a deep noise of pleasure rumble in his throat as he watched V’s legs involuntarily kick as the tentacle lulled over the soft skin on his inner thigh. V pushed a hard swallow down his throat. “And what-.” V’s voice cracked, and he shakily began again. “And what is it exactly you plan on doing with those?” Urizen did not reply. The tentacles edged ever closer to V’s twitching sex, and the puzzle pieces clicked together in a lovely, sinful picture.

This was sacrilegious. V closed his eyes and prayed.

The tip of one tentacle flicked wet against his pert nipple, once, twice, and finally pressing fully against it. Several other appendages slithered out from behind indifferent Urizen’s empty cathedra. V watched with half-lidded eyes as some of them followed the first one’s suit, wrapping around his chest. They did not squeeze him hard enough for his ribs to crack, but they applied enough gradual compression (reminding V that Urizen was in charge, silently imposing that Urizen was always Vergil’s better half) for him to feel his pulse throbbing in his wrist. He was lifted into the air, just enough to thrill. The tentacles squirmed over his skin and already the contact had V panting and arching in Urizen’s grip. He seemed weak, dammit, he seemed weak.

The appendages not curled around his fluttering chest snaked their way up, just barely grazing his leaking cock in agonizing, mocking friction. They darted over his arousal over and over, never quite giving him what he needed, and his teeth gnashed as his bruised hips chased after the touch. Shit. He was never this desperate when he was whole. It was Vergil’s numbness before him and making his toes curl, after all.

V’s clenched teeth ground and his body writhed in frustration and unsatisfied need. “Stop toying with me,” he breathed, careful not to let his voice slip into a beg. The tentacles on his chest only rubbed faster against his nipples and he grunted, biting his tongue at the little shocks of pleasure the action granted. It wasn’t enough, though, and they both knew it.

“Your voice irritates me, human,” drawled Urizen insincerely. V’s legs quivered, trying to anticipate what he was going to segue into. “I’d rather not hear it anymore.” He felt something slide over his cheek, and his breath stilled. How had he not noticed another one sliding up to his face? Was he this checked out this quickly?

V looked up at Urizen, startled. “You intend to gag me?”

“I do.” He could feel the tentacle trace his lower lip, and shame ran hot down the nape of his neck at the thrill the idea sparked. The appendage hesitated, and V realized what Urizen was waiting for. Fluttering dark eyelashes but never breaking eye contact in a quiet show of dominance, V slowly opened his mouth, snapping a thin strand of saliva weakly holding his bottom jaw to his top. That was all the permission Urizen needed.

Carefully, it snaked past his teeth and over his tongue, and it curled against the hollows of his cheeks. It was thick and it was large and it was _moving_ in his mouth, and V’s first instinct was to gag, a reflex heightened in this body. The tentacle flicked over the soft palate in the back of his mouth and V gagged again. He squeezed his eyes shut, a cough racking his ribs, and discomfort burned in the back of his throat. (Perhaps Urizen overestimated how much of anything V was able to take. Based on their memories, he’d have no reason to believe V would be so pitifully sensitive to everything now. Not when they never had been in the past.) V was near ready to sink his teeth into the flesh of the tentacle, and he damn well would have if another sensation didn’t suddenly pull his attention away from the tendril he was drooling around.

Finally, _finally,_ Urizen had given V what he desperately needed. Urizen raised an arm, and V’s cock was wrapped around in curling, twisting tentacles. The feeling of the two or three of them all up along his length and sliding around the delicate skin, each at a different speed, was fucking incredible. V fought the urge to let his eyes roll back as he gurgled around what of Urizen was in his mouth. It would be a sign of submission if he did.

“There are many holes in my memory.” Urizen’s voice pulled V back down to Earth, dazed and light-headed. Urizen was watching V with cold detachment, and V nearly glared. “Large gaps exist where recollection fails me. The sex, however…” The tentacles around his body squeezed. V let out a strangled gasp, as much as he possibly could have. “I know how your body works. I know how to fuck you until you scream. Understand this, little one; when _that man_ was in a stranger’s bedroom, I was as much a part of it as you.”

V bucked his hips further up against him, his mind feeling like static in the rush of it all. The slick tightness and motion around his cock and tentacles exploring the rest of his flesh had him teetering on the edge of insanity. It even muffled the discomfort of the one in his mouth, and turned his perception of it to eroticism. V even dully wondered how much further he could take it down his throat; how Urizen would react to him bobbing his head on it. He felt something smooth lick across his lower back, and he crooned and tried to grind down against it. He wanted it inside him, he thought in a haze. He wanted to be full.

Maybe he was doing some non-verbal tell that he wasn’t even aware of to express his desire, or maybe Urizen could even somehow sense his need- it wouldn’t be too surprising if their emotions were linked. But Urizen said something low and dark where V was far beyond comprehending anything, and in a beautiful wave of pain and pleasure, Urizen was inside him.

The tentacle writhed as much as it was able to, constrained by V’s tightness, and V let out a broken cry around the one in his mouth. Its width and length let it immediately press snug against every sweet spot inside of him. ( _Oh Jesus, V, look at yourself! Christ, we’re really in for it now,_ whimpered Griffon quietly.) Under sensation upon shaking sensation, V was overwhelmed. His mind was numb and he floated in a fog of pleasure as Urizen stroked over nearly every erogenous zone on his body. Already, a humiliating tension twisted between his hips. Oh, but he couldn’t so soon; this was all meant to prove V’s fortitude, after all.

He tried to fix his thoughts on something, _anything_ other than the way his weak body quivered. He dug his blunt, dirty nails into his palm in hopes that the pain would distract him from the orgasm threatening to spill. He couldn’t make it that easy for Urizen. He couldn’t.

“Trying to resist the feeling, little one? Admirable.” Fuck, was he that obvious? The tentacle inside of him slowly began pumping in and out, and V whined around what was in his mouth. “I can sense your urgency. I can smell your desire. Why not simply give in?” V gave a glazed, half-hearted glare that said ‘ _You know why_ ’, and Urizen let out a strangled bellow that might have even nearly resembled a laugh. “Oh, if only you could see yourself, little one. So lovely, twisting in pleasure.” Urizen’s claw scraped lightly and lazily over his inner thigh, and V was left trembling even harder in its wake. “You are but feeble and human. Weak-willed and living only for sex...look at how you drip. Look at how you cry.” Suddenly, Urizen had pulled the appendage from his mouth. V’s mouth hung open in a gasp for breath, followed by a gurgling keen as the tentacles around his cock coiled tighter and the tentacle inside him pressed firmer. “Let me hear you as you give in to pleasure.”

A shudder rolled violently through his body, pulling a hoarse scream with it. Everything flashed white and dizzy and heavy with shaking relief. V was barely tethered to reality, basking in the blissful aftershocks that racked his tense muscles. His body felt heavy, now, and more fragile than it was before. Had he not been suspended by Urizen’s strong and unaffected grip, he would have collapsed on the ground.

He did not know how much time had passed when he finally came to, blinking tears he was barely aware of out of his eyes. His chest rose and fell with rapid shallow breaths that scraped dry against his throat, and his torso was sheeted in sweat and seed. As the world around him fell back into color, he dimly realized that he was still wrapped in- and full of- Urizen’s tentacles. They had just mercifully stopped their moving.

V was gently lowered to the ground, and Urizen waited for him to feebly put his hands out to support himself on all fours before letting go entirely. V watched as the tentacles left his body and retracted somewhere behind the throne, back into the Qliphoth, and he found himself whining at the loss of sensation. V, still having mini-convulsions from the force of the orgasm, wobbled as he tried to cling to balance long enough to hold himself steady.

Once again, the large hand of the King was back to almost-petting his hair, and V closed his eyes and relaxed. “Human,” called Urizen.

“Hm?” breathed V, leaning up against the touch.

“I am not done with you.”

V looked tiredly up at Urizen, making no effort to hide his panting. “I believe you overestimate the stamina of a human. While no happier about it than you, I am afraid to report that it is pitifully low.” His legs felt like gelatin.

Urizen tilted his head, a talon coming underneath V’s chin to tilt his head up. V furrowed his brows. “Will you not take me, then?”

_What? He has a…?_

_Not now, Griffon._

_You know what, it doesn’t even matter. Come on V,_ urged Griffon. _Look, you came, you saw, you came again, we gotta get out of here. For real this time. You’re exhausted and he’ll kill us when you’re down! You had your weird and highly dangerous narcissistic fun, now hustle! ...You’re not seriously thinking about it, are you? Wait- wait, are you trying to get up? You_ just _told him you’re too tired, if literally nothing else, you can’t-! V, your insatiable horniness is gonna get us all killed! God, you drive me up the wall sometimes, you know that? You’re worse now as a human- who can barely physically stand to take all this, by the way- than you were back then, and that’s saying something. You’re_ really _gonna make me watch you get nastied by Public Enemy Number One_ again _?_

While Griffon was babbling, V was struggling to rise to his feet, leaning against Urizen’s hand for balance with his eyes wide and dark. Nearly against what he thought possible, his cock stirred with interest at Urizen’s proposition. The tentacles were mind-blowingly good, but the thought of taking Urizen _himself_ gave his fatigue an edge of hunger to it that he couldn’t ignore. V wasn’t sure exactly what it was Urizen had to offer, but if it was anything remotely manageable, he would feel amazing. No doubt he would be enormous and feel deliciously foreign.

And to Urizen, who was so set in his view of V as a brittle human, what would better solidify V’s resilience in his mind than to show him just how much he could take?

“Admittedly, you have my...curiosity.” ( _Oh, come on!_ , whined Griffon.) He paused for a moment, blinking owlishly up at Urizen, then bit his lip to suppress a smile as a wicked idea began piecing itself together in his head. “On one small condition, though.” Urizen’s silence prompted him to continue, and V steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “You must lay on your back and allow me to ride you.”

A gust of breath left Urizen’s mouth with amused vocalization behind it. “You are dangerously bold, little one. That will get you killed someday.”

“You come from the very same audacity, and here we both are still.”

Deciding to indulge V nonetheless, Urizen took a few steps forwards, pushing V to take a few backwards. Urizen let his back flush flat to the ground. He was infuriatingly unworried; he knew there was nothing V could or would do to harm him like this.

An organ had unsheathed between Urizen’s legs, gray and intricately textured and impossibly large. V licked his lips.

V wanted it, and V would have it.

He took his time in a sensual saunter up to Urizen, letting his fingertips drag up Urizen’s leg as he went. “Hm, look at that,” he said casually. “I can’t say I’m...terribly surprised. Did our dear father not lay with woman to bring us into the world?” (Surely that was while Sparda was in his human form, but the fact that had the capability to at all was telling.)

No answer from Urizen- holding his breath, perhaps. None the matter. He did not need to. V crawled onto Urizen’s hips, arching his back as he straddled him. If Urizen wanted to retain his dominance, it was a poor choice to let V do this.

Finally, V commanded control. It was Urizen under him, now, and he did not intend to show mercy.

Bracing himself with his palms flat to Urizen’s chest, V slowly rocked his hips back. Not to take Urizen, no, not yet. He wanted to tease Hell’s monarch until Urizen would consider relinquishing his throne for release.

He did get a reaction; a small one, but one that let him know he was getting through. Urizen physically tensed as V languidly rolled his ass against his length, and a soft grunt escaped his mouth. That was the extent of it, but V settled into a smirk dripping with condescension and made _sure_ Urizen could see him smile.

“Oh, you _do_ feel that,” he said, low and dangerously close to a purr. “Say this continues. Surely your ilk would shame you forever if a human could bring you to climax.”

Urizen only let out a growl and pressed the tips of his claws into the white flesh of V’s thighs. It was a warning; not one he was about to heed, either.

All thoughts of self-preservation lifted from his mind and V twirled fire between his fingers in his continuance of the agonizing motions. He knew he could have been provoking a reckoning, but lust and power-high clouded his better judgement and he let them do so. Dangerous as it might have been, this all felt exhilarating. And he was, after all, only human.

“Little one,” rasped Urizen, “in.”

V laughed, mirthful and cruel, following Urizen’s thinly-veiled command. “Begging now, are we? Even you, Vergil’s pride? How far must we have fallen?”

Immediately, Urizen snarled, bucking up with his grip on V’s thighs squeezing tighter. V was rattled breathless. “I do not _beg_ ,” he hissed, and V gasped softly as Urizen pressed against him. “I _take_.”

“As do I,” whispered V thinly. “You must remember, King of Demons, we are not so different.” He curled his hands on Urizen’s chest white-knuckled, and he slowly sunk down.

It felt even bigger than it looked. V’s teeth gnashed at the stretch and fuck, there was a bulge to his stomach. The size of it was nearly unbearable, and there was no way V would be able to take it to the hilt lest his body fall apart completely. But even just grinding on the bit of it he could fit made his core tremble and set his body ablaze.

It took him a mortifyingly long time to get his bearings enough to open his eyes again and even look at Urizen. The monster, slack beneath him, had his jaw clenched with ragged breaths seeping through his fangs. _Good_ , thought V to himself. Vergil had spent nearly his whole life suppressing everything that V was, letting the essence of Urizen drive him reckless and mad. Never once had Vergil bothered to try to find a balance between his two halves, and the authority that V held over Urizen here for once in their lives was absolutely intoxicating.

One monstrous hand was on V’s hip, and the other, the side of his chest. Urizen felt cool to the touch, and already hypersensitive from his orgasm just minutes ago, V nearly doubled over when Urizen flicked a thumb across his nipples. “I-I won’t last if you do that,” gurgled V. “Please, I’m- _ah_ \- h-heavily stimulated as it is.” There it was again, that damn tremor in his voice. It was the verbal equivalent of showing Urizen his stomach, and he hated to give up his power so soon.

Urizen shifted his hand only to run one large fingerpad entirely down the length of V’s cock, and earned a dry, shaky gasp. “I do not need you to last,” Urizen murmured. “You would be better on the ground, speechless as you spasm.”

“Is that really all you think I’m capable of doing?” V had meant his words to be sharp and forceful, but his voice was already hoarse, already wrecked and Urizen could _hear_ how V was unraveling at the seams.

Urizen made some sort of scoffing noise, and then jerked his hips up roughly. V gasped and his head spun at the deep thrust, slamming hard against the spot inside him that made the world blur. V hissed out profanities that he never would otherwise, and his thighs shook with effort of keeping himself upright as he straddled Urizen.

 _Christ almighty, I can’t believe you’re really doing this, V. I know you’re not gonna listen to me at this point, but I just want you to know how much this sucks to watch. I’ve only been a separate entity for one day-_ you’ve _only been a separate entity for one day- and now you’re riding the dick of the one thing we came here to take down. I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed._

Griffon was right; V wasn’t going to listen, despite Griffon’s constant whining, and he had made that abundantly clear. If Griffon didn’t understand how delicious this felt now, he never would. V and Urizen were not together as Vergil, but in this unholy connection, they were one all the same.

Occasional sharp jump of Urizen’s hips aside, Urizen was fairly still, laying back with his eyes devouring V as he waited for a show. V, hot under the eyes on him and merciful, gave him exactly that. V lazily let his own hands rove over his own body as he rocked back, trying to bite back his moans but otherwise allowing himself to succumb to the feeling. It felt like fire, all-consuming and dangerous, and V was entranced by its flame.

Urizen’s hands settled on V’s hips as V hiccuped on staccato breaths, rolling his hips to take him deeper. Heat boiled in his lower stomach, and with nerves still unrecovered and quivering under his skin, he feared he could not hold back his release.

“P-perhaps we should slow down.” It took every ounce of V’s available concentration to form any sort of sentence at all, and even then, he felt like he was going to choke on his words. He hoped to sound imposing, hoped Urizen would take it as a serious warning with serious consequences should he not heed it.

Urizen, the other half of V himself, knew better. With a sneer, Urizen rutted hard up against him, and V’s eyes rolled back in his skull. “Embarrassed, are you? That is a pathetic emotion I do not miss having.” V tried scrounging up some caustic retort, but Urizen angled a thrust in a way that knocked the wind out of him before he could get it out.

V curled his hands grasped weakly over Urizen’s chest for something to hold onto, as if he feared he would float away otherwise. In a last, desperate act to prove himself, V yanked against Urizen, using the leverage to slam his hips down _hard_ against him. It was still not the full length of Urizen- he was not physically able- but it was so much more than he had taken before, and a broken cry of exertion, exhaustion and exhilaration left V’s lips as it pushed him over the edge.

A hot wave crashed through V’s body, and V could’ve passed out from the force of it so soon after the last. Going limp in a body that barely felt like his own, V fell forward as much as his position allowed to, crumpled listless against Urizen. The thin, irregular breaths he sucked in resembled sobs, and in the back of his mind, he quietly wondered if Urizen was going to kill him while he was down.

He was granted a few precious moments to put hazy pieces of his mind back together, and he briefly, foolishly wondered if Urizen was done with him. But one large hand settled on his thigh, and a low, mocking noise came from the back of Urizen’s throat. “Fast to the finish.” Urizen’s tone was condescending.

V glared. Did Urizen not understand that V had won? V had climaxed first and twice but on his own terms, still having enough strength to pick himself up between and after them. “Slow to the start,” muttered V bitingly in retaliation.

Urizen let out a noise that V supposed was meant to be a laugh. “You are the keeper of _his_ sharp tongue, I see.” As if to accentuate his point, a claw from his other hand ran along V’s lower lip. V opened his mouth and took a moment to lavish his tongue over the talon before biting down on it. He could hear Griffon whimper at the reckless provocation, and he was unapologetic anyway.

Urizen growled and dropped the hand, both large palms now flat against the sides of V’s thighs as V straddled Urizen. V snickered softly, teasingly poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. “Something I can do for you? I warn you, you will have to ask _very_ politely.”

Urizen’s fangs pressed hard together. “I have been merciful in my allowance of your control over the situation, little one,” he hissed, “and I want that back.”

“Unfortunate,” sighed V insincerely, beginning to swing his weight up and off of Urizen. “This tryst hasn’t been without its...benefits, but truly, we must be-.” He dropped his words in exchange for a sudden gasp, ripped from his lungs as Urizen pulled him back down _hard_ , rutting against V.

“This is not over,” said Urizen, pushing the head of his cock against V. “I will have my release.”

“Take it, then,” panted V. “But know this is only because I am allowing you to have it.” He leaned forward, green eyes burning. “You may be Vergil’s might, but you are still nothing without me.”

In his rush of power and blind residual pride that had laid dormant in V until now, V had gotten arrogant. Relentlessly taunting an enemy far, far beyond his own caliber of strength- these were parts of his former self he had scorned, ones he had paid the price for. Provoking Urizen further than necessary was a way to ensure that this encounter would be fatal, but oh, the thrill of it all as Urizen pulled V down onto him in arousal and fury. When an angered cry left Urizen’s mouth, his indomitable ego bruised by a _human_ of all things, V felt like a god.

Up and down and down and up again, V was lifted and slammed in a mad cycle. Urizen was aggressive in his pace, Urizen was _mad_ and V began coming down from his power high as he realized Urizen was using him to get off like he was a sex toy. If V had made the choice himself to allow this to Urizen, but Urizen treated him like an object as they did, who was truly king?

With oversensitivity and overstimulation swirling together in overwhelming pain and pleasure, another orgasm was forced out of V. It hurt like hell and it felt incredible beyond words and it was announced in a pathetic, warbling cry. As weak as he was like this and with his body at its absolute limit, V hazily thought that if he came again he really would die from the force of it. It seemed this would not be a worry for him, however, as Urizen twitched inside of him with a grunt. Suddenly, V felt hot and wet and positively filthy from the inside out.

And for the first time in his days as V and lifetime as Vergil, with his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and with dry gasps of breath burning his lungs, he did not think of who held the right to rule.

 _...Eugh. You’re a freak, V.  I don’t even wanna know what kinda monster cum you just got pumped full of, that’s- God, that’s so nasty. Please surprise me and tell me that you did all this to get to this moment where he’s vulnerable. Please, please call us out and have us attack now while he’s in his post-jizz haze. I’m fuckin’_ begging _you to show me that you still have a_ scrap _of dignity- I would literally be on my knees if I had knees, c’mon! Please!_

Lithe chest rising and falling in gulps of air, V blinked down at Urizen, who was beginning to lift V off of his hips. V was practically pulled off Urizen’s cock with an involuntary whine as something black and thick oozed out of him. V was set down beside him on the ground, practically immobilized. His limbs were stricken by too heavy a tremble to support any weight.

He waited the tremors out, eyes shut in utter exhaustion. By the time he opened them again, Urizen had stood up and was making his way back to his throne like nothing had ever happened. Like the other half of him didn’t lay naked at his feet.

V brought himself to a wobbly sitting position, shakily snapping his fingers. Within moments, an electric blue bird had materialized in front of him, alongside a slender panther. While the panther immediately started running towards V’s cane as V had willed him to do, Griffon let out a whoop of joy, spinning around to face V as he flapped to keep himself in the air.

“ _Finally!_ ” exclaimed Griffon, thrilled. “Do you know how much effort it takes to talk to you while you have me tatt-locked? Woo, it’s good to stretch my wings, heheh! So, we takin’ this guy down or what?”

V glanced at Urizen. Urizen offered a complete absence of any sort of reaction. They both knew he did not intend to fight him.

V looked back at Griffon, holding out his hand as Shadow returned his cane to his palm. Pushing down against the cane, he hoisted himself up on to his legs, and Shadow bounded off again to retrieve his clothes. “I am...in no state to,” said V, eyes flicking back up to Urizen. “Please, fetch my jacket. You already know that is what I brought you out for, Griffon.”

“What? You were for real? But- but when you bring us out, that’s putting in an order for ass-whooping! C’mon, V, let me at ‘em! I can do it! Me and the kitty will-.”

“No.” It was an order- and Griffon could not argue against an order.

Angry silence crackled between them. Griffon’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Fine. If you don’t want to use us, _fine_. But you better have some other plan in place of that one, buddy.” He turned tail and flew off to where V’s jacket laid crumpled on the ground.

V slipped into the pants once Shadow retrieved them for him, and with his neck craned up to look at Urizen, he dared to approach him in a series of hesitant steps. “...I won’t assume you’d consider standing down in your...objective,” he said quietly.

Urizen did not respond.

“And you wouldn’t willingly have us merge again, would you?”

Urizen did not respond.

V sighed, his head feeling heavy and his chin tapping his chest. “I understand. Loathe as I am to say it, I did not expect anything more from you. You and I...we are not a good person, and sex, least of all, would change that.” The effort to meet Urizen’s gaze again was great. Where fire had licked the inside of his veins, his blood now ran cold. “I expect you will kill me here and now.”

His answer was not immediate.

V had fully dressed again in the silence, and stood with Griffon and Shadow quietly flanking him. His book of poetry was open in one hand, the other hand raised and poised to call Nightmare the moment Urizen moved. Surely, V would die if Urizen attacked, but he would not go out without a fight. And when Urizen opened his mouth, V flinched.

“I have ambitions too grand to halt. I will eat the fruit and bask in glory and power beyond your wildest mortal dreams. And if you will not join me, little one, you are a traitor to his name.”

V stayed defiantly quiet. It was louder than words.

Urizen slumped back in his throne, propping an elbow on the armrest and leaning his head against his fist. “Then you are a fool. By my great mercy, I will allow you to leave with your life in tact, just this once. If I ever see your face again, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot.”

V slowly lowered his hand, and closed his book. He never once broke eye contact. “...I understand,” he said. _I will do the same_ was left unspoken and understood.

V turned and began walking out of Urizen’s throne room.

He would call Dante tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> man this is so all over the place im so sorry. it started out short and sweet and just v getting tentacle fucked while grappling with his fear of death which was weird to begin with and then my partner was like "look you GOTTA make v ride urizen" and somewhere along the way it turned into a 7k word power struggle hatefucking character study that i wrote over the course of two months with v becoming the ultimate power bottom in the process. i have no idea how this happened. (also i want to note that i count this as selfcest and not really anything else)
> 
> title + beginning note are from "[your body is a machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_mw5cdF4WM)" by the good natured
> 
> video game tumblr @ metalsgearsolid! come talk to me about devil may cry. thank you for reading!


End file.
